


Ain't No Crush

by Kionos



Series: Comment Fic [3]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Celebrity Crush, Denial of Feelings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kionos/pseuds/Kionos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from the comment_fic prompt: Leverage, Eliot & Hardison, Hardison has a crush on Lindsey McDonald from Angel. The rest of the team notice the obvious similarities but Eliot & Hardison just don't see it. by scripps</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't No Crush

"I am not fangirling. I do not fangirl, i am man not girl. Its not a crush it an aesthetic appreciation."

"Hardison, sweety its okay to have a crush on someone who looks like Eliot. its a natural reaction, Eliot makes you feel safe so its only natural."

"No! Sophie like I said, not a crush, and he don't like a thing like Eliot."

"Hardison the lawyer from the tv looks exactly like Eliot. Like Soph said it natural."

"The do kinda look a like. Its like an evil fake Eliot! I like him too Hardison."

"You'll are crazy I can't believe this! Don't none of you say anything to Eliot!'

"Say what to Eliot?"

"El, man, when you get here?"

"Just now, whats goin' on?"

"Hardison has a crush on your fake evil twin."

"My What?!?!"

"Look man, meet Lindsey McDonald. Lawyer extraordinaire, Wolfram & Hart golden boy, Angel's arch nemesis in the show. They all think he looks like you."

"Nah, hes a bit effeminate, don't look a thing like me."

"That's what I said."


End file.
